Una sonrisa
by ZiaCSS
Summary: Blaine Anderson era un chico normal, que con subir un inocente video a Youtube le cambia la vida por siempre. Amistades, una relación y el amor de los fans. ¿Qué más podría desear?. Youtuber!Blaine/Barista!Kurt, Blamtina friendship [KLAINE AU]. Aunque sea Klaine, este fic va más relacionado con BLAINE. One-shot.


[12 de Marzo del 2011]

Esto no era fácil, nada fácil. Por horas, Blaine se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Procuró que su negro y ondulado cabello estuviera perfectamente fijado con gel, que su moño fuera simétrico y combinara lo mejor posible con la camisa que llevaba puesta. Buscó por toda su casa una cámara que tuviera buena resolución y memoria suficiente para lucir bien, afortunadamente entre los viejos aposentos de su hermano mayor se encontraba una pequeña cámara azul.

Se encerró en su cuarto y acomodó la cámara en una zona que se apuntara perfectamente a sí mismo, jaló una silla y se sentó. Sentía como sus manos sudaban de los nervios. Respiró hondo y encendió la cámara.

 _"Bueno, creo que esto ya está grabando."_ Parpadeó un par de veces y después de analizar lo que dijo se rió de si mismo. _"Que pésima forma de empezar esto, lo se, pero de verdad sigo sin entender por que acepté hacerlo."_

El adolescente con ojos color miel de 15 años intentaba no mirar a otro lado que no fuera el lente de la cámara. _"Hola, mi nombre es Blaine. Hace unos días mis mejores amigos comenzaron a insistir que hiciera esto, según para que 'mi talento fuese valorado', pero en realidad también lo hago por diversión. Nick, Jeff, si están viendo esto, los odio pero igual los quiero."_ Blaine tomó la guitarra que se encontraba a su lado y la posicionó de tal manera que el se sintiera cómodo, después volvía a mirar a la cámara y sonrió de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón ya no tenía miedo, se sentía un poco feliz y confiado.

 _"No tengo mucho que decir. Les voy a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas, 'Teenage Dream' de Katy Perry, espero y la disfruten."_ Y comenzó a tocar.

* * *

Quién diría que la vida de Blaine Anderson cambiaría para siempre gracias a ese pequeño e inocente video que subió a Youtube. Su canal llevaba por nombre "BowtieBlaine". En una semana, su video tenía mas de mil visitas, que actualmente no es mucho, pero para alguien nuevo fue algo bastante emocionante.

Junto con esas visitas venían comentarios y likes, en los comentarios todos pedían que el continuara y realizara más cosas. Conforme pasaron los meses se iba organizando para poder subir video todas las semanas, solo una vez se había retrasado, y le compensó a los 25,000 subscriptores que tenía en aquel tiempo con dos videos aquella semana.

Pasó un año y cada semana Blaine subía videos ya no solo de covers, también hacia "Pregunta a Blaine", Tags, videos con sus amigos los Warblers (Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent y Thad) y a veces hacía Vlogs de sus rutinas. Sus fans ya se hacían llamar Blainers, gracias a que en un video, Nick, lo llamó así y las fans adaptaron el nombre. Lo que Blaine nunca se atrevía a mencionar, era su preferencia sexual. Blaine era gay, lo sabía desde antes de abrir su canal.

Junto con el reconocimiento en youtube llegaron las oportunidades y el patrocinio de algunas marcas, lo que le dieron la manera de monetizar sus videos. Blaine estaba muy contento, ya habían pasado dos años y no podía estar más satisfecho de todo lo que había logrado. Se encontraba en su ultimo año de preparatoria y tenía mas de 100,000 subscriptores. Incluso había recibido el famoso botón de plata.

Cuando se graduó, el ojimiel decidió dar un paso grande en su vida, se mudó a Nueva York junto con sus otros amigos Youtubers, Sam Evans y Tina Cohen-Chang. Sam se dedicaba a hacer imitaciones y retos, Tina tenía un canal dedicado a moda y maquillaje. Se habían conocido en una junta hace un año y gracias a ello los tres se hicieron mejores amigos, solían hacer cooperaciones y llegaron a hacer el "Tag de los mejores amigos" los tres juntos. Sam era bastante atractivo para los gustos de Blaine, rubio con ojos verdes, unos labios inmensos y su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los Dioses Griegos, pero sabía perfectamente que su amigo era hetero, así que entendió que era mejor mantener la amistad. Sam sabía que su amigo era gay, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Curiosamente Tina estuvo una temporada enamorada de Blaine. Tina también era bastante linda, pero el ojimiel estaba bastante seguro de su homosexualidad y por eso decidieron también mantener la amistad. Los tres amigos juntaron dinero y consiguieron un departamento con tres habitaciones y dos baños, demasiado bonito y amplio, perfecto para que todos pudieran tener espacio para sus videos.

El rubio decidió dejar los estudios por un tiempo y dedicarse plenamente a Youtube, lo mismo con la asiática, además Sam tenía en la puerta una oportunidad de modelaje. Pero Blaine luchó por conseguir un espacio en NYADA, y lo logró, en un mes empezaría a estudiar Teatro y Artes Escénicas en la universidad. Era algo que les tenía que contar a sus 500,000 subscriptores.

 **"ME MUDÉ! ft. Sam Evans y Tina Cohen-Chang"**

 _"¡Hola chicos! Aquí Blaine._ " El ojimiel saludó con una enorme sonrisa a la cámara que su mejor amigo sostenía, estaban en la sala de su nuevo departamento. _"Espero que este todo bien, yo estoy demasiado contento. Como pueden ver en el título del video, me acabo de mudar y ¿Qué creen?, en un mes empezaré la universidad. Pero no me encuentro solo, saluden chicos."_

 _"¡Hola Blainers! Uh... Soy yo, Sam."_ Dijo el rubio entre risas.

 _"¡Hola chicos!"_ Tina se asomó por detrás de Blaine con una sonrisa y después regresó detrás de cámaras con Sam.

 _"Como siempre los links a sus canales estarán en la descripción del video y también el video del 'Tag de los mejores amigos' que hice con ellos se encuentra abajo."_ Dijo Blaine guiñando y señalando hacia abajo. _"El punto es que ahora vivimos los tres juntos, y si ustedes quieren podemos hacer uno que otro video de retos..."_

 _"Nada que implique pinzas por favor, eso fue horrible."_ Sam interrumpió. Hace un mes hicieron un video de retos extremos y el pobre tuvo que aguantar todas las pinzas que Blaine le ponía en la cara por 15 segundos, en algunos lugares todavía tenia las marcas. _"Me tengo que vengar, Anderson."_

Blaine no pudo evitar contener la risa al acordarse de los gritos de su amigo. _"No puedo asegurar nada... ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! También podríamos hacer el Room Tour, pero eso lo dejamos todo a su desición, dejen en los comentarios lo que ustedes quieran que hagamos."_

 _"No mas pinzas, de verdad."_ Sam susurró a la cámara y Blaine le dió una mirada sarcástica.

 _"Por ahora se me complicará un poco estar activo en redes sociales, pero no se preocupen, vídeos no van a faltar."_ El ojimiel explicó. _"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que será bueno hacer un QA, no hago uno desde antes de graduarme. ¡Ya saben! Solo deben usar el '#PreguntaBlaine' y yo iré contestando sus preguntas en el siguiente vídeo, y de una vez aclaro, Blam no es real."_ 'Blam' era el nombre que algunos fans le daban a la supuesta relación entre Sam y Blaine, aunque ellos ya habían aclarado que solo eran amigos.

Sam río detrás de la cámara. _"Si amigos, no soy gay."_

Pero Blaine no dijo nada más.

La asiática abrazo al moreno. _"Y también pueden dejar una que otra pregunta para este par."_ Blaine dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de Tina y dandole un beso en la frente.

 _"Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Se que el vídeo es corto, pero de verdad estamos cansados. ¡Los quiero mucho chicos! ¡Nos vemos!"_ Mietras Tina movía su mano para despedirse, Blaine beso su mano y después tapó la lente de la cámara.

Sam terminó de grabar.

-Gracias, Sam.- Dijo Blaine tomando su cámara.

-No hay por qué, sabes que yo puedo ser tu tripié cuando lo necesites...- Pausó al analizar lo que dijo. -Creo que eso no sonó muy bien...-

Tina soltó una pequeña carcajada y Blaine solo rodó los ojos. -No te preocupes.-

-Blainey, sabes que no me gusta ser entrometida, pero ya llevas escondiéndolo por mucho tiempo, ¿Cuando planeas decirles que eres... gay?.- La asiática pregunto mientras miraba su Twitter.

Tenía razón, nunca se había atrevido a salir del closet con sus fans, aunque muchos ya sospechaban, no era algo que el ojimiel ocultarse tan fácil. Con su padre fue muy difícil salir, tanto que se divorció de su madre y hasta la fecha se sentía culpable de ello. La madre de Blaine, Pam Anderson, fue todo lo contrario, lo aceptó y lo siguió amando. Admiraba demasiado a su madre.

-Pensé hacerlo en el vídeo de mis cinco años en YouTube.- Confesó, y no era mentira, de verdad lo había pensado.

-Blaine, no todos piensan como tú padre.- Sam puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo se, pero estoy también a nada del millón de suscriptores. ¿Y si pierdo a muchos? ¿Y si me dejan de ver?- El ojimiel sonaba bastante nervioso. Después del rechazo que sufrió gracias a su padre a Blaine le daba terror que los demás lo tratarán igual, en la escuela no fue tanto problema, el fue a la Academia Dalton, ahí tenían una política de cero tolerancia al bullying y por ello fácilmente salió del closet. Con sus dos mejores amigos tampoco fue algo dificil, ambos lo aceptaron, lo apoyaron y con eso su amistad se incrementó.

-No creo que eso suceda, B.- Dijo Sam caminando a su cuarto.

Blaine llevo sus manos a sus rizos llenos de gel y se sentó en el sillón. Tina se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en la pierna de su mejor amigo. El ojimiel sintió el calor de su mano y le sonrió un poco débil.

-Todo estará bien Blaine, estoy segura que mucha gente te va a apoyar, digo, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, la comunidad LGBT crece cada vez más.- La asiática le besó el cachete y se levantó para después ir a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar volteo con su amigo. -Solo piénsalo Blaine...-

Lo pensó por toda la semana.

* * *

-No mamá, estoy bien.- El ojimiel caminaba por las extensas y pobladas calles de Nueva York, buscando una cafetería en donde tomar buen café, sentarse a editar y subir el video que recién grabó cantando junto con Tina canciones de Disney. Mientras lo hacía hablaba por teléfono con su madre.

-Si mamá, tengo todo, estoy buscando un lugar para comprar café y editar un rato... Si mamá, yo tambien te quiero... Si, yo te aviso, también te extraño... Adiós.- Y colgó. De verdad extrañaba a su madre.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras, una que otra persona lo reconocía, se tomaba fotos con ellos y les firmaba autografos, eso siempre lo consideró lo mejor de lo que hacía, los fans, sus Blainers. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar una pequeña cafetería que se veía acogedora. Entró y se formó para pedir su café.

Esperó unos minutos en la línea, con su celular en la mano, mirando su Instagram. Después el era el siguiente.

-Buenos días, un capuccino grande descafeinado, por favor.- Cuando miró al hombre al otro lado de la barra no pudo evitar sonreir. El hombre era alto, con un hermoso cabello castaño muy bien estilizado, tenía una piel tan blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos que Blaine no podía distinguir entre azul, verde o gris. El corazón del ojimiel se paró en ese momento.

-¿A qué nombre lo pongo?- Dijo el chico todavía sin mirar a Blaine.

-Blaine, por favor.-

En ese momento el barista por fin lo miró con una enorme cara de sorpresa. -¿E-Eres Blaine Anderson? ¿El youtuber?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa y una cara de entusiasmo, al parecer lo conocía. El ojimiel asintió. Es un placer conocerte, soy un gran fan tuyo... Me llamo Kurt, kurt Hummel.- y le extendió la mano, el chico de rizos la tomó y los dos sintieron una descarga pequeña. Después Kurt anotó el nombre en el vaso de café.

-Todo un placer Kurt.- Blaine aprovechó para lanzarle un guiño.

-Serían 7.50 dolares.- Dijo Kurt algo ruborizado, Blaine le entregó el dinero.

-Gracias Kurt, nos vemos.- Y se fue a sentar a esperar su café. Después de un rato de espera el ojimiel recogió su café y logró mirar que a un lado de su nombre estaba escrito un número telefónico. Blaine miró de reojo al barista, el cual lo miró también y le sonrió. "Este día no puede ser mejor." Pensó y se puso a editar el video.

* * *

-¡Sam! ¡Tina! ¡Ya llegué!- Blaine gritó mientras entraba al departamento y ponía sus llaves en una canasta que estaba en una mesa a un lado de la puerta. Caminó a la sala, dejó su mochila en donde llevaba su computadora, su cámara (de hecho hace no mucho hizo un video de "¿Qué llevo en mi mochila?") y más cosas personales, y se tiró en el sillón.

-¡Blaine! ¿Cómo te fue?- Tina salió de su cuarto, al parecer estaba grabando ya que tenía media cara maquillada. El moreno no pudo evitar reir un poco, se sentía muy contento.

-Uh.. Bien, ya sabes, lo típico, caminé por ahí, mi madre me llamó, fans me reconocieron, encontré una cafetería y conocí a un chico.- Respondió.

-¿Conociste a un chico?- Preguntó Sam saliendo de su cuarto.

-¡Blaine! ¡Eso es genial!- Tina lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Cómo es?-

-Es... hermoso, perfecto, parecía un ángel caido del cielo.- Después saco de su mochila el vaso de café con el número anotado. -Su nombre es Kurt Hummel y me dió su número, al parecer se dió cuenta que soy gay, mi dijo que era un fan. Y cuando estreché manos con el sentí... Algo especial.-

La asiática al escuchar todo esto soltó un suspiro. -Eso suena genial Blaine... ¿Le piensas hablar?-

Blaine se quedó pensando por un rato, por supuesto que le iba a llamar, ese hombre había tomado su corazón con tan solo mirarlo. El único problema era que públicamente todavía no había salido del armario. El ojimiel comenzó a retratar todos los gritos e insultos de su padre tras haber salido a su familia, como desde pequeño lidió con Bullying (antes de ir a Dalton), pero ya no soportaba quedarse callado, quería decirle al mundo quien era Blaine Anderson en realidad, un chico gay. Esta era la oportunidad de por fin darse a conocer, y vendría de la mano con el hecho de alcanzar el millón de suscriptores y sus cinco años en Youtube. Ya tomó su desición, el siguiente video sadría del armario.

-Si... Y voy salir del armario.-

* * *

 **"SOY GAY | Especial millón de suscriptores/Cinco años en Youtube"**

 _"¡Hola chicos! Aquí Blaine."_ Suspiró, se sentía muy nervioso, se encontraba grabando en su cuarto. _"Este video será un poco diferente a todos los demás, este será un video serio y de verdad, quiero y te pido de favor que lo veas completo, hasta el final. En este video voy a tocar temas buenos y malos, intentaré que sea lo más fácil y corto posible, pero admito que en este momento me estoy muriendo en el interior."_ Miró directamente a la cámara. _"Desde que inicié en Youtube, empezaron a salir rumores sobre mi sexualidad, diciendo que yo era homosexual y emparejandome con algunos de mis amigos. En especial con Sam, que como ya dijimos, solamente somos amigos. Pero por fin en este video voy a aclarar la duda."_

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. _"Si, soy gay."_

 _"Y no lo hago para llamar la atención, lo hago por que ustedes son mi familia, mis amigos y los quiero de corazón. Esto es algo que lo se desde que era muy chiquito, tambien es un tema que me trajo problemas. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que mis padres son divorciados? He aquí la razón. Mi padre no tomó muy bien mi homosexualidad, al contrario de mi madre, a la cual adoro con toda mi alma y mi corazón, sin ella no hubiese podido seguir adelante."_

 _"Cuando tenía trece años me gustó el primer chico, y me sentía asustado, sabía que eso no era algo normal. Lo mantuve en secreto por dos años más hasta que salí del armario con mi familia y después en la escuela. Hubo gente que se quedó, otra se alejó y hubo hasta gente nueva. Y si se lo preguntan, Sam y Tina saben, y ellos me apoyaron desde el día en que les tuve la confianza de decir."_

 _"Este video lo hago no solo para decirles que soy homosexual y ya, también para animar a todas aquellas personas que tienen miedo de expresar quienes son. No hay nada que temer, si la gente se va, que se vaya, ahí te darás cuanta quien vale la pena y quién no. Ahí es cuando te das cuenta quienes son tus amigos de verdad, quienes son las personas que te quieren y que estarán ahí. Si eres Heterosexual, Homosexual, Bisexual, Transgénero ¿Qué importa? es quien eres y eso te hace especial, es lo que te hace único. Es lo que te hace ser tú mismo."_

 _"Cada años millones de adolescentes mueren a causa de esto. Dejemos de ser cerrados en mente, tomemos conciencia y cambiemos la sociedad, hay que amarnos los unos a los otros y créanme que cuando ese día llegue, el mudo cambiará. La homosexualidad no es ninguna enfermedad, no tiene nada de malo, es un gusto, una preferencia. Es como si yo te juzgara por que prefieres la sandía y yo el melón, por poner un ejemplo sencillo. Somos libres de elegir a quien queramos amar."_

 _"Bueno, dejando en claro esto, ya veremos quien se queda y quien se va."_ En ese momento Blaine se había quitado un peso de encima, jamás se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida. _"Pasemos a un tema más feliz. ¡Hemos llegado al millón de suscriptores!"_ En ese momento Sam y Tina comenzaron a lanzar confeti desde atrás de la cámara y serpentinas a la cara de Blaine, gritaron de alegría y tocaron pequeños silbatos. Sam se tiró encima de su amigo y después Tina se encimo en los dos. Hubo corte de escena.

Blaine ahora aparece con un gorrito de fiesta y el resto de su cabello lleno de confeti y una que otra serpentina. _"Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, mis hermosos y especiales Blainers por hacer este sueño posible, por darme la oportunidad de estar también cinco años a su lado... Es cierto ¡El canal cumple cinco años!"_ De nuevo Sam y Tina lanzaron confeti haciendo mas desastre en la cama de Blaine, ahora los dos aparecen con gorritos de fiesta al igual que el ojimiel, los tres gritando de la emoción.

 _"Ahora si ya."_ Dijo Baine entre risas. _"Demasiado confeti por hoy_

 _"Mucha gracias por estar conmigo, por quererme tanto y por aguantar todas las idioteces que hago día a día, sin ustedes yo no sería nadie y probablemente tendría una vida bastante aburrida. Estos fueron los primeros cinco años de muchos más que vienen por delante. Youtube me ha dado muchas experiencias, amistades, regalos, y por supuesto, a ustedes. Encontrarmelos a ustedes en la calle siempre me hace mi día, con cada carta, mensaje, regalo que ustedes me dan, es el pago suficiente para seguir haciendo lo que amo, que es hacer videos. Muchas gracias por todo Blainers. ¡Los quiero demasiado! ¡Nos vemos!"_ Blaine esta sentado junto con Sam y Tina, el moreno besa su mano y tapa la lente finalizando el video.

-Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por la ayuda chicos.- Dijo Blaine levantándose de la cama. -Tenemos que limpiar todo esto y después iré a editar.-

-Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido a hacer esto.- Dijo Tina, después sacó su celular al igual que Sam.

-Emm... Hermano, mira tu canal.- El rubio y la asiatica se levantaron de la cama y tomaron la cámara que se encontraba en el tripié. El ojimiel sacó su celular confundido y entró a su canal.

-¡Faltan cien suscriptores! ¡No lo creo!.- El canal de Blaine tenia 999,900 suscriptores, y conforme pasaban los segundos la mano en que sostenía el celular temblaba cada vez más y más. -No lo puedo creer, ¡Esta pasando!- Tina lo abrazo mirando al celular y Sam solo los grababa, necesitaban la reacción del moreno al alcanzar el millón.

999,980... 999,990... 999,991... 999,995... 999,999... ¡1,000,000!

-¡Llegué! ¡Llegué al millón!- En ese momento Tina lo abrazó mucho mas y este correspondio, sentía que tenía ganas de llorar o algo así. Sam se unió al abrazo todavía grabando, logro grabar el abrazo de los tres. Después apuntó a Blaine quien tenía lagrimas de felicidad en lo ojos. -Muchas gracias por hacer este sueño realidad, en serio, los quiero demasiado. Sin ustedes yo no sería nadie. Muchas gracias, Blainers.- Y dejó de grabar.

* * *

Durante toda la semana Blaine fue tendencia en Twitter, el #UnMillónDeBlainers se había hecho popular. Logró subir el video y la respuesta fue bastante positiva mucha gente entró a su canal, la gran mayoría de sus suscriptores lo apoyaron, pero nunca faltaron los comentarios ofensivo y la gente que también lo dejó de seguir Pero la verdad es que al chico no le importó, en realidad el se sentía bastante satisfecho con lo que subió y se sentía muy tranquilo. Pasando algunos días recordó la razón por la cual decidió salir del armario, no solo por su millón, ni por sus cinco años en Youtube, también por cierto chico barista que lo había cautivado y que le dio su número. ¡Kurt! ¡Se le había olvidado hablarle!

En ese momento el moreno tomó su celular y el vaso de café que había guardado con el número. Se sentía un poco nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo, quería conocer al chico, que inteligentemente se dio cuenta que el moreno era gay. Marco el número en su celular y esperó.

-¿Hola?-

-Uhh... ¡Hola! ¡Kurt! No se si me recuerdes... Soy Blaine, el de la cafetería.- Se dio cuenta que su voz era un poco nerviosa.

-Claro, por supuesto que te recuerdo. Por cierto, siempre supe que eras gay, incluso aposté con mi mejor amiga Rachel, los dos somos grandes Blainers, al parecer gané.- Dijo con su voz angelical.

-Si, supuse que era hora de salir.- Pausó un poco.

-No pensé que fueras a llamar...-

-¿¡Bromeas?! Estuve pensándolo toda la semana. De hecho por ti hice el video.- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, el moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por mi?.- Respondió Kurt, que también sonaba bastante sorprendido.

-S-si, por ti...- Dijo Blaine. -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? No se, algún restaurante, cafetería, plaza, o solo podemos ir a divagar por ahí.-

-De hecho, tengo dos entradas para ver Cats este jueves. Te gusta el teatro musical, ¿no es así?.- Kurt dijo con una risa.

-Me encanta. Está bien, vamos a ver Cats. Si quieres mándame tu dirección y yo te recojo.- El ojimiel se ofreció.

-¿Seguro? No quiero ser ninguna molestia.-

-¡No! ¡Para nada!-

-Esta bien, yo te la mando...- Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Kurt le mandaba la dirección por mensaje. -Listo. Por cierto Blaine... Gracias.-

-¿P-por qué?-

-Se que no me conoces y aun así te animaste a hablarme, no quiero que pienses que soy uno de esos fans aprovechados. De verdad quiero conocerte.-

-Yo también Kurt. Y muchas gracias a ti también.-

* * *

Blaine jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su carrera como Youtuber. Ni siquiera cuando hizo el video saliendo del armario se había sentido así de nervioso. En este momento se encontraba buscando algo que ponerse con ayuda de su amiga, tenía una cita en menos de dos horas y el moreno no tenía idea de que usar. Caminaba por todo su cuarto buscando el atuendo perfecto, incluso le pidió permiso a Sam de usar una prenda suya si era necesario, para lo que el rubio asintió.

-¡Blaine! ¡Hermano! ¡Tienes que calmarte!.- Dijo Sam mirando a los ojos a su amigo. -Si el te quiere no le importará como te vistas.-

-No lo se, quiero que me conozca por quien soy, por Blaine, el chico normal. No por Blaine, el Youtuber.- Suspiró.

-Y así será.- Dijo Tina pasando un saco gris casual con parches en los codos de un tono más obscuro a su amigo. -Úsalo con esto.- Le pasó un chaleco gris con rojo, una playera blanca, un corbatín colo tinto y unos pantalones negros. -Le va a gustar.-

-Muchas gracias chicos... De verdad, no se que haría sin ustedes.- Sonrió ligeramente.

-Ya vete a cambiar, Romeo.- Dijo el rubio. Blaine asintió y se dirijió al baño.

Después de unos diez minutos, salió vestido con las prendas indicadas. Ya se sentía un poco mas tranquilo y sentía que se veía bien. Se miró en el espejo, sonrió y suspiró, después se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a recoger a Kurt.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en su cuarto con una sonrisa enorme, aunque también muy asustado por que en menos de una hora tendría una cita. Su ídolo lo había invitado a salir y el no lo podía creer. De verdad quería salir con el y que no pensara que era un fan abusivo y provechado. Su mejor amiga Rachel Berry (a la cual la conoce desde la preparatoria) estaba decidida a que el Youtuber era hetero, pero cuando subió el video saliendo del armario, Kurt recibió cincuenta dólares ese día. En ese momento los dos compartían un departamento y estaban en NYADA, estudiando teatro, pero el chico trabajaba en una cafetería por gusto y ganar dinero para sus necesidades.

-¿Que tal este?- Dijo Rachel sosteniendo una camisa azul celeste.

-Me gusta, unos pantalones negros y un pañuelo marino quedará perfecto.- Dijo Kurt tomando la prenda. El era un amante de la moda desde pequeño. También se había dado cuenta de su homosexualidad desde una corta edad. A diferencia de Blaine, Kurt sufrió de bullying a causa de esto, pero su familia y amigos más cercanos lo ayudaron a superar el problema. Actualmente el era un joven fuera del armario, orgulloso y seguro de si mismo.

Después de un rato el joven salió bien vestido y con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que de verdad vayas a salir con Blaine, Blaine el Youtuber.- Dijo Rachel muy emocionada.

-No, voy a salir con Blaine Anderson, un chico que me encontré en la cafetería.- Suspiró.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de su departamento. Kurt corrió a la puerta y la abrió, ahí se encontraba su cita.

-Blaine, que bueno que llegaste.- Dijo Kurt mirando al ojimiel. -¿Fue dificil llegar?-

-No, para nada.- El moreno sonrió y abrazó a Kurt para saludar.

-Pasa por favor, en unos minutos nos vamos, solo me falta arreglar un poco mi cabello.- Y Blaine entró al departamento, en ese momento Rachel salió del cuarto de Kurt. -¡Ah! Blaine, ella es Rachel, mi mejor amiga. Rachel, el es Blaine.- Dijo el ojiazul.

-Es un placer conocerte Rachel.- Blaine le extendió la mano. Rachel parecía como si fuese a gritar de la emoción o algo así. Kurt se fue a su cuarto a terminarse de arreglar.

-El placer es todo mío Blaine, soy una gran fan, tienes una hermosa voz. Casi tan buena como la mía.- Rachel era una chica muy... segura de si misma.

-Eso es halagador, me imagino que cantas.- El moreno rió un poco.

-Kurt y yo asistimos a NYADA, una universidad de artes escénicas. Nuestro sueño es estar en Broadway.-

-¡Vaya coincidencia! El siguiente semestre yo empiezo mis estudios en esa misma universidad.- El Youtuber admitió. Si tenía una relación con Kurt no sería problema el verse, se podrían ver en la universidad. Saliendo de sus pensamientos notó que la morena frente a el estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Kurt.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. Ya estoy listo.-

-Te ves muy bien, Kurt.- Dijo Blaine tomando la mano del otro chico. Este se sonrojó.

Y de ahí los dos se fueron a su cita.

* * *

[Dos años después]

 **"LES PRESENTO A MI NOVIO | TAG DEL NOVIO."**

 _"¡Hola chicos! Aqui Blaine."_ Dijo el Youtuber de ahora 23 años, grababa de nuevo en su cama. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como siempre. _"Como pueden ver en el titulo del video, el momento por fin llegó. Hoy les voy a presentar a mi novio. He hablado de él en mis anteriores videos, y gracias su constante insistencia, por fin se animó a presentarse ante la cámara."_

 _"Pero antes de eso, también quiero decirles una cosa. De verdad aprecio de toda alma y corazón el amor de ustedes, mis fans, y para ellos que son los tranquilos, pueden ignorar el regaño y simplemente adelantar el video. Pero para aquellos que se dedicaron a stalkearme y a conseguir a toda costa la cara de mi novio, les pido que paren. Por algo no lo quise mostrar, por algo me tuve que esperar a que las cosas entre el y yo fueran mas serias. Ustedes saben que adoro con mi alma responder sus preguntas, hacerles Room Tours, Tags y cosas así, como se dieron cuenta, no me gusta hablar mucho acerca de mi vida amorosa, esa sección de mi vida en mi opinión, es la más íntima. Ahora ya van a poder vivir tranquilos, por que aquí esta el"_. El Youtuber miró detrás de la cámara y sus ojos se iluminaron.

 _"Ahora si, damas y caballeros, les presento a... ¡MI NOVIO!" Y se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio para que su pareja se sentara. "No seas tímido, diles como te llamas."_

 _"Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel."_ Kurt y Blaine llevaban juntos más de año y medio. Hace una semana el ojiazul le dió luz verde a la idea de presentarse ante los fans de Blaine, a lo que el moreno le dio una alegría tremenda. Los dos chicos se tomaron la mano. Blaine sacó su celular.

 _"Ahora, hagamos el Tag del novio."_

...

* * *

 **Perdonenme si es demasiado corto, pero es la primera vez que hago un fanfic, en especial One-shot. Tengo dos ideas en mente para esta misma pareja, asi que ya veremos que resulta.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews. 3**

 **ATTE: Zianya, la que los quiere mucho.**


End file.
